Harry Potter and the journey of death
by MasterOfYu-Gi-Oh
Summary: Harry is a doctor and the master of death who wants to be able to forgive himself for the atrocities he has commited during the second wizarding war. No pairings at the moment
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** MasterofYu-gi-oh  
**Fandom: **Harry potter and The Walking Dead  
**Rating:** M just to make sure not gonna be any lemon  
**Pairing:** None  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own naruto or the walking dead.

Harry potter is a doctor and the master of death he works in Harrison Memorial Hospital and was currently sitting in the diner down the street. He just ordered a cheese and ham sandwich and a cup of coffee with two sugars from the good looking lady at the counter. Harry wants to save as many lives as he can because he wants to make up for all the people he killed during the second wizarding war.

"Here is your order sir". Said Sakura the waitress as she put his cup and sandwich down.

"Thank you". Harry said with a sad smile.

Sakura walked back to the kitchen. Harry started to eat his sandwich when he saw a man biting a women in the neck his eyes were a glassy white and his clothes are covering in blood from head to toe with a large chunk of flesh missing from the top of his right arm. He ran outside and pulled the man off the woman and punched him in the face.

Timeskip - 2 weeks -Location Harrison Memorial Hospital

Harry had been through a lot of experiences since that day in the diner that terrify him he knows he can't die but what will happen if he gets bitten. He is trying to take care of a man who is in a coma his name is Rick Grimes and he is a police officer who got shot and then slipped into a coma, he is the last one left in the hospital and makes sure Rick has his IV's changed when it needs to is going to go out to get some supplies.

Harry walks out of the hospital room and put a padlock on the door so none of those things can get Rick as he is walking to the store he starts to think about what he had learned about them they are only attracted to live meat and nothing else they don't have souls. The only way to kill them is to destroy or damage the brain the infection is passed through by bite and it seems to be a scientific experiment it has nothing to do with magic as far as he can tell.

Harry arrives at the shop with a knife and his wand in hand he can see the shop has been looted so he goes into the back and found five walkers (from this point on i'm just gonna call them walkers) eating a dead man until they notice him he hits them with a bombarda it kills one of them but the two others are getting closer.

"WHAT THE HELL", Shouted Harry as one of the walkers fell on him making him drop his wand.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: MasterofYu-gi-oh

Fandom: Harry potter and The Walking Dead

Rating: M just to make sure not gonna be any lemon

Pairing: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or the walking dead.

Last chapter i said at one point that 3 walkers were in the shop and another 5 walkers so i just want to tell you there was 4 walkers. I said i don't own naruto i meant don't own harry potter.

Harry Potter still had the knife in his hand and just as one of the walkers was about to bite him, he stabbed one of the walkers in the forehead and kicked the other two off him and ran and found his wand.

"Sectumsempra Sectumsempra", Shouted Harry and walked past as the two walkers hit the ground.

Harry found two crates one full of water and the other had tins of food and he also found a few pairs of shoes that fit him.

2 hours later- Location Harrison Memorial Hospital

Harry had just finished changing Rick's drip and packed up the supplies he got from the shop into a bag incase he ever needed to leave fast.

3 months later- Location Harrison Memorial Hospital

Harry had mainly stayed inside the hospital he occasionally went outside to get some supplies but he needed to stay to look after rick.

He keeps sensing magic flares that is when someone releases a large amount of magic with the purpose of getting help from other wizards it is taught in hogwarts to never use one unless you are in serious danger.

Harry is packing because he needs supplies he is going to look for the person who is sending it and the person might be injured, he did not want to get there and find out the person is dead.

Harry apparated to within a mile of where the magical flare was going off and walked all the way till he came up to a wallmart and walked inside what he found was a giant machine the machine looked to be the source of the magic flare and there were five men surrounding the machine with their hands on a device that was in the shape of a hand (like one of those fingerprint things in doctor who the episode bad wolf) that looked to be where they were putting the magic to store for the flare.

10 minutes later- Location Wallmart

Harry looked around nothing in the hole place except a couple of tins of food and the machine. He apparated back to the hospital to find Rick gone and a little bit of blood on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Author: MasterofYu-gi-oh

Fandom: Harry potter and The Walking Dead

Rating: M just to make sure not gonna be any lemon

Pairing: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or the walking dead.

Last chapter i said at one point that 3 walkers were in the shop and another 5 walkers so i just want to tell you there was 4 walkers. I said i don't own naruto i meant don't own harry potter.

Harry followed a trail of blood to a neighbourhood that was empty expect for a few dozen walkers that he quickly disposed of.

"Rick Grimes are you here", Shouted Harry as he looked around.

A door of a house that was borded up opened and two men and one kid that looked to be about 15 years old walked out.

"Rick do you know this guy?", Asked Morgan (im just gonna say morgan cus i can't be bothered to write that man and stuff)as he looked at Harry.

"No i don't think so", Said Rick.

"What do you want?", Morgan Asked Harry.

"I need to speak to rick, i was the one who looked after him while he was in his coma i'm Harry Potter", Said Harry.

"Thank you but why would you do that", Asked Rick.

"It's a long story and we don't have a lot of time the noise from that will have attracted a lot of walkers we need to go to the police station it should be secure with the fense and there are a lot of guns", Said Harry as he started to walk to the direction of the police station.

"Okay lets get moving", Said Morgan as he walked into the house to get supplies.

30 minutes later-Location Police Station

Harry, Morgan and duane were all sitting in the police station. Harry had just told them about his time looking after Rick apart from magic.

"You had a really hard time these past few months and i want to say thank you for keeping me alive this whole time but why did you try to find me?" Asked Rick.

"I kept you alive this whole time i'm not going to give up just because you woke up now am i" Said Harry.

"I need to get to atlanta, i need to find my son and my wife they would have gone to atlanta", Said Rick as he started packing guns and some food and water into a bag.

"Wait a few days and then we can all go together", Said Morgan as he pointed to duane.

"I can't i need to find Lori and Carl", Said Rick.

"I know but you would have a better chance of survival and a better chance of finding them if you had more people but we need to wait a few days so i can teach duane how to shoot and to make sure i'm not so rusty", Said Morgan

"I need to leave now i'm sorry but if my wife and son are out there i need to find them and keep them safe", Said Rick.

"Okay i understay you have things that you need to do"Said Morgan.

"Thank you for understanding", Said Rick as he started walking to the door.

"Hey, don't forget me Rick i'm with you i've protected you this long i'm not letting you go out there and get yourself get killed", Said Harry as he packed some food and water and a few guns for himself.

"Thank you Harry" Said Rick.

"It's my pleasure", Said Harry.

(A.N I'm just gonna skip him finding the horse and just get to the bit in the tank)

1 hour later-Location Atlanta Inside a tank

Harry killed the walker as soon he entered the tank while rick closed the hatch.

"Fucking hell this is crazy how the hell are we meant to get the hell out of here?", Asked Harry.

"You wouldn't happen to know how to drive a tank would you?" Asked Rick.

"Can't say i do"Said Harry.

"Hey you alive in there ", Said a voice through the radio.

Rick ran and picked up the microphone.

"Hello Hello you there" Said Rick and harry.

"There you are, you had me wondering" said the voice.

"Where are you outside can you see me right now"Said Rick.

"Yeah, i can see you your surronded by walker thats the bad news", Said Glenn (I'm just gonna say glenn from now on).

"There is good news?" Asked Harry.

"No", Said the Gleen.

"Listen, whoever you are i don't mind telling you i'm a little concerned in here", Said Harry.

"Man if you two could see from over here you would be having a major freak out", Said Gleen.

"Any advice for a couple of people in our situation?" Asked Rick.

"Get out of the tank and make a run for it", Said Gleen.

"Make a run for it that is all the advice you can give us" Said Harry and Rick.

"My is not nearly as dumb as it sounds you have a pair of eyes of the outside here there is one geek still up in the tank but the others have climbed down and joined the feeding frenzy when those horses of yours went down you two with me so far?", Asked Gleen

"So far we're with you yeah" Harry and Rick said.

"The street on the other side of the tank is less crowded if you two move now while they are distracted you stand a chance. You got ammo?", Asked Glenn

"In the bag outside can we get to it?" Asked rick before harry interupted him.

"Rick we need to talk there is something i haven't told you i'm a wizard."Said Harry.

"Harry, this is no time to be messing around we could die"Said Rick.

"I'm not lying it's true", He said as he pulled out his wand and made it light up.

"Okay that seriously changes things what you can you do with magic?", Asked Rick.

"Usually i could teleport us out of here but the walkers seem to block it but i can still kill them tho", Said Harry.

"Go to the ally", Said Glenn

"Lets go", Said Rick as he opened the hatch.

A.N. I got rid of harry's ability to apparate while there are walkers around so now you know why he can't just apparate him out of there


	4. Chapter 4

Author:MasterofYu-gi-oh

Fandom: Harry Potter and The Walking Dead

Rating: M just to make sure not gonna any lemon

Paring:None at the minute i will take suggestions

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or the walking dead

Harry and Rick run to the alley, Rick shoots a few of the walkers in the head as harry uses the sectumsempra take down some of the walkers on the way to the alley.

Rick points his gun at Glenn.

"Wait, wait not dead, hurry up let's go", Said Glenn as he run down the alley.

Glenn and Rick and Harry go up the ladder that is on the side of the building they reach the top of the first ladder and take a break.

"Nice moves there Clint Eastword, you the new sheriff and what the fuck was that out there how the fuck did you kill those geeks?", Asked Glenn looking at Harry.

"We don't have time i'll explain later look", Said Harry as he pointed to the walker that is climbing up the ladder.

They look up at the next ladder they see it is very high up.

"Look at the bright side it will be the fall that kills us, i'm a glass half full kinda guy" Said Gleen as he looks up and as Harry is pointing his wand down at the walkers and is killing them using the cutting curse.

Time skip- Three minutes-Location On top of the roof.

"Was it you who sealed off the alley", Asked Harry as he looked down at the walkers in the alley they just came through.

"Somebody did i guess as the city got overrun whoever the fuck did it was thinking that not many walkers get through i guess he thought maybe it would help save someones life in the long run", Said Gleen as he jumped over a wall.

"Back at the tank why did you stick your neck out for us, i mean you put your life on the line for us now because of the noise every walker for miles will be coming round here to feed", Asked Harry as Glenn opened the hatch in the roof and threw his bag down.

"Call it naive hope that if i'm that far up shit creek someone would do the same for me and you don't forget i want to know how you did that in the alley" Said Gleen as he climbed down the ladder.

(I know it seems like i'm just copying it but i need to set up the story i'm gonna skip to them just going into the shop)

Time Skip 10 Minutes-Location in the shop

Harry walks into the store and sees about 50 walkers at the door and one of them had a brick.

"What the fuck since when do walkers know how to use tools?", Asked Harry as the others were giving him and Rick a lecture on scavanging.

"Who gives a fuck we're all dead because of you stupid fucks", Said Andrea as she heard shots from the roof.

"Dickson fucking hell", Said T-Dog as he messed around with the radio in his hand trying to contact his group.

Time skip-1 Minute- Location-Top of the roof.

"Hey, what the fuck dude are you fucking crazy?", Asked Harry as he pointed his wand as Merle and used accio on the rifle.

"What the fuck how the fuck did you do that you fucking asshole?", Asked Merle as he walked towards Harry.

"None of your fucking business what the fuck were you doing wasting bullets when we need to get the fuck out of here you stupid fucking asshole?", Asked Harry as he used the body bind spell on Merle and took the handcuffs from Rick and handcuffed Merle to a pole and put the key in his pocket.

"Who the fuck are you, what right do you have to cuff me to this fucking pipe?", Asked Merle.

"I'm a man who wants to repent for killing a lot of people during a war not too long ago but just because i feel bad for killing those people doesn't mean i'm not willing to do it again to protect these people so i would shut the fuck up if i were you", Said Harry as he kicked Merle in the face

Harry is pissed off because he read Merle's mind and seen his past.

A/N. Next chapter might have a few flashbacks into Harry's past and maybe a bit of Merle's past as well. I might add some new powers for harry as the master of death if you have any suggestions PM me.


	5. Chapter 5

Author: MasterofYu-gi-oh

Fandom: Harry potter and The Walking Dead

Rating: M just to make sure not gonna be any lemon

Pairing: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or the walking dead.

Harry's legs were hanging off the roof of the building that he was currently on, he was thinking back to all the horrible things he had done during the war as the people were running around trying to find a way to get out of the building without getting eaten alive by walkers.

**FLASHBACK-1998-Location-Tent-Middle of a forest**

_Harry was using the torturecurse on the death eater that he was trying to get information out of._

_"Where the fuck is Voldemort, What is he planning?", Harry asked as he was pointing his wand at the Death eater._

_"I will never betray my lord to you, you half blood filth", The death eater shouted at Harry and spat on Harry's shoe._

_"I was hoping you would say that", Said Harry as he punched the death eater in the face._

_Harry picked up a knife and sliced the death eaters face with it._

_Harry had changed in the couple of months, he had become ruthless and more willing to do whatever needed to be down to kill voldemort ever since Hermione and Ron and Ron were killed when Harry, Hermione and Ron went into the Ministry Of Magic to find one of the Horcruxes that they needed to find to be able to kill Voldemort since then Harry had become a monster who did whatever needed to be had already killed countless death eaters and generally anyone who got in his way._

**Flashback-End**

"Hurry up, Harry we need to get out of here", T-Dog Shouted as he rushed to pick up stuff.

Harry watched as T-Dog dropped the key down the drain, Harry didn't really care about Merle but tried to use accio on the key but the drain blocked the key from flying into Harry's hand so Harry just left it and pushed T-Dog past the door and let go when they got past the door. T-Dog put a chain on the door and and a padlock on the chain and ran down the stairs.

**A/N- By the way i'm going to probably going to have Harry meet death and maybe get his master of death powers but i'm not quite sure if anyone has any suggestions on what powers he should tell me in a PM.**


	6. Chapter 6

Author: MasterofYu-gi-oh

Fandom: Harry potter and The Walking Dead

Rating: M just to make sure not gonna be any lemon

Pairing: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or the walking dead.

Harry had mostly stayed away from the group since they had arrived at the camp, all he could think of is what he had done during the war, how he had become a monster sometimes he feels like it may have been better for voldemort to have won atleast then he wouldn't have become the monster he had.

"You know i always wondered what you would be like Harry potter", Said a female voice behind him.

Harry span around took his wand from the holder in his sleeve and pointed it at the mysterious women in a black cloak with a scythe that seem to suck light into it.

"Who are you, how the hell do you my name?", Asked Harry with an angry look on his normally empty face.

"My name my dear is Death and i'm here because you collected the hallows", Said Death.

"Okay, say i believe you why does it matter if i collected the hallows", Said Harry with an annoyed look on his face.

"It matters because the hallows don't matter you the master of death they make you death incarnate you are going to be my replacement", Said Death with a cheeky look on her face.

**A/N****: I was going to have this chapter a hell of a lot longer but i've been really busy i have a lot of studying to do and i'm looking for a job so i can't uploaded longer chapter till maybe may 15th i will do my normal length chapters from now on but i just wanted to get some content out there so you could enjoy the story btw can you please review so i know whether it is worth continuing the fic thanks and i hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	7. Author note

I'm sorry i haven't been updating i was going to update on the eleventh but i've been really sick so until i get better i'm going to have to put the fanfic on hold it should only take a few more days, thanks.


	8. AN

Sorry i'm taking so long to do the next chapter but i have serious writers block and i don't know what to do.


End file.
